tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Abandoned Factory
Die Abandoned Factory ist ein Dungeon in Tales of the Abyss Allgemeines Die Abandoned Factory ist eine stillgelegte Waffenfabrik in Baticul, der Hauptstadt von Kimlasca. Die Fabrik ist über einen Transporter zu erreichen. Da sie bereits länger stillgelegt ist, ist die Monsteraktivität sehr hoch und einige Monster sind zu ungewöhnlicher Größe mutiert, was mitunter durch das Öl und Fonon-Aktivitäten geschehen ist, von dem sie sich teilweise ernährt haben. Innerhalb der Fabrik ist die Fortbewegung auf Gittern, Ölrohren und Seilbahnen möglich. Geschichte Die Helden brechen zur Abandoned Factory auf, um Ion zu retten, der von den God-Generals entführt wurde. Direkt am Eingang werden sie von Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear angetroffen, die sie begleiten will, weil sie dabei sein will, wenn zwei verfeindete Parteien miteinander Frieden schließen. Obwohl die Helden geschlossen dagegen sind, dass die Prinzessin sie begleitet, gelingt es Natalia, ihren Cousin Luke fon Fabre davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sie begleiten darf, da sie ihn erpresst. Sie wird den anderen Helden erzählen, dass es Van Grants gewesen ist, der Luke damals entführt hatte, und dass Luke geplant hat, nach Daath zu flüchten. Obwohl die anderen Helden nicht begeistert sind, entscheidet Luke daher, dass Natalia mit ihnen kommen kann. Mittendrin kommt es zu einer kürzeren Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Natalia und den anderen Helden, da sie deutlich schneller vorankommen will, um Ion zu retten. Die anderen Helden, die jedoch Erfahrung mit Kerkern und anderen gefährlichen Orten haben, halten sie dazu an, sich in der Dunkelheit langsamer und vorsichtiger zu bewegen. Natalia fordert daraufhin von Guy Cecil, der sie trotz ihres vorigen Wunsches, sie nicht wie eine Prinzessin anzusprechen, dennoch so behandelt, und wird daraufhin von Jade Curtiss darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sie nun mit ihnen unterwegs ist und sie sich nicht ausschließlich ihren Bedürfnissen anpassen können und es auch nicht müssen, da sie sich selbst den Status als Prinzessin innerhalb der Gruppe aberkannt hat. Natalia versteht diese Argumentation und entschuldigt sich für ihr Verhalten. In den Tiefen der Fabrik werden die Helden von einem seltsamen Geruch aufgeschreckt, der zu frisch wirkt, als dass es von den einstigen Arbeiten stammen könnte. Jade vermutet dahinter ein Monster, woraufhin sie sich auf einen Kampf vorbereiten. Nur Natalia ist irritiert und reagiert nicht schnell genug. Stattdessen kann Tear Grants sie noch rechtzeitig aus dem Weg stoßen, als ein riesiges Monster von der Decke der Farbrik dort landet, wo sie zuvor gewesen war. Sie bezwingen das Monster, dessen Inneres erscheint wie eine riesige Spinne, von der Jade vermutet, dass sie durch Fonon-Aktivitäten zu einer solchen Größe mutiert ist. Natalia bedankt sich schließlich bei Tear. Direkt nach dem Kampf entdeckt Guy einen Notausgang, den die Helden nehmen wollen, um schließlich nach Chesedonia aufbrechen zu können. Als sie die Fabrik verlassen, entdecken die Helden ein großes Schiff und begegnen Asch sowie Ion, der sich in Gefangenschaft der Oracle Knights befindet. Luke attackiert Asch augenblicklich und liefert sich einen kurzen Schlagabtausch mit ihm, unterbricht diesen aber, als er bemerkt, dass er und Asch dasselbe Gesicht haben. Asch flieht schließlich auf dem Schiff, auch Ion wird von ihm mitgenommen. Die Helden beschließen, zur Desert Oasis zu reisen, um über Ions Aufenthalt mehr in Erfahrung bringen zu können. Kurzgefasst *Die Abandoned Factory ist eine stillgelegte Fabrik in Baticul. *Die Abandoned Factory ist der Ort, an dem sich Natalia als letztes Mitglied der Heldengruppe anschließt. *Auf dem Gelände der Abandoned Factory stellt Luke fest, dass der God-General Asch genauso aussieht wie er. Ortsliste __FORCETOC__ en:Abandoned Factory Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Auldrant